


Drunken Conversations

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Annie Edison Has Issues, Annie is just a kid, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Jeff Winger Has Issues, Jeff Winger is a Good Bro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More like he's her big bro, Moving In Together, Platonic Relationships, drunk conversations, drunk talks, still a kid tho, yes i know shes a legal adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Annie is having a hard time, and drunkenly calls Jeff to pick her up in the middle of the night. Jeff, being the totally cool uncaring friend that he is, drops everything to go pick her up.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Drunken Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueberrySunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberrySunrise/gifts).



> TY TO MY BEST FRIEND SAYA FOR GETTING ME INTO THIS FANDOM AND CRUSHING MY SOUL WITH IT.  
> this is exactly what i needed during quarantine. I'm so excited and scared to finish this series. <3 enJOY

Inhaling deeply, Jeff blinks open his bleary eyes, feeling around for his phone which is currently going off. He fumbles with it a bit, and then answers, holding it up to his ear. He grunts out something unintelligible, not lifting his face from the pillow.

“Jeff.” Annie's voice comes through, and Jeff lifts his face up, eyebrows furrowed. “I- are you busy?” Her voice sounds strained, slightly slurred, and a lot upset.

Jeff is already out of bed, tugging on a pair of jeans and the first shirt he can reach – which happens to be his grey sweater. “Not anymore. What's wrong? Where are you?” He tugs on his socks and shoes, phone balanced precariously in between his ear and shoulder.

He hears a hiccuping sob and grabs his keys and wallet, practically flinging himself out the front door. “Annie, where are you?” He starts up his car, and Annie rattles off the name of some bar. “I'll be there in five minutes.” He hangs up and focuses on driving. He has to stop himself from running a red light in his haste to get to her. He manages to avoid any other red lights, and pulls up outside the little corner bar a bit after five minutes.

Jeff turns of the car and jumps out, striding past drunk patrons until he spots her small frame slumped over at the bar. He sighs softly and walks up to her, gently tapping her shoulder until she looks at him.

“Jeff.” She whines, holding her arms open to hug him. He steps closer and wraps his arms around her waist, letting her head rest against his chest. They stay together for a few moments, before she starts shaking, and Jeff pulls away. Tears are streaming down her face, her breath stuttering in her chest, and her bottom lip trembles as she tries to find something to say.

He gently cups her cheek, eyeing the empty glasses on the counter. Some still have ice, and condensation on the glass, while others are filled with water and have obviously been there a while. His eyes flicker back to hers, and he wipes away the fallen tears.

Giving her a half-smile half-grimace, he places a few bills on the counter and motions for the bartender, “I'm taking her home, that cover it?” The girl nods, bidding them both goodnight as Jeff tries (and fails) to get Annie to walk.

“You're not a child, and I'm not carrying you.” He says with a sigh, shaking his head minutely. Annie looks up at him with a pout and crosses her arms. Jeff looks around at everyone in the bar, they all appear too drunk or interested in what they're doing to pay attention to him. Good, that's what he wants - this time, at least.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and hooking one under her knees, he easily lifts her up into his arms. She smiles giddily and wraps her arms loosely around his neck, tucking her head under his chin. She snuggles as close to him as she can, feeling extremely drowsy, and Jeff just chuckles.   
  
He takes them back to the car and puts her in the passenger seat, attempting to pry her vice-like grip from his neck. “Annie, you gotta let go so I can drive.” He hears a disgruntled groan, and then her hands are gone. He plugs the seat-belt in and pats her hand twice before closing the door. He goes around to the drivers side and gets in. “Need anything before I take you home?”

Annie whimpers – yes, _whimpers_ – and turns to look at Jeff with large glassy doe eyes. Her “dangerous” face, as Jeff coined it. “Don't wanna go back there, not tonight. Please?” She sniffles, looking down at her lap, and Jeff finds himself unable to refuse. She could probably ask for his car and he'd give her the keys. He mentally shakes himself out of whatever spell she'd put him under, and starts up the car, nodding quickly.

“Sure. You can crash at mine, then.” He shrugs, pulling out onto the road. He ignores the grateful smile she sends him, and focuses on driving them home. A long stretch of silence fills the car, and Jeff doesn't know what to say. Does he say anything? Does he ask why she was crying? He hates this.   
  
“Thanks for picking me up, Jeff.” Annie says softly as they come to a stop at the lights. Jeff finally looks over, and they're bathed in a soft red light. “I don't know what to do.” She buries her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. The light turns green, and Jeff has to turn back to the road so they don't crash.

He licks his lips, feeling a little lost in the conversation. “About what, Annie?”

“I can't find a job, I'm not going to make it to next months rent, and I'm so stressed I can't even focus in class!” She sobs, throwing her hands around while she talks, almost hitting Jeff a few times. “What am I gonna do?” She looks over at him, and for the first time since he met her, Jeff really sees Annie's age.

She's so young, and she looks lost and confused and scared. She looks like a kid. Jeff holds back everything he wants to tell her, all the pretty little lies wrapped up in bows made of fantasy, and sends her a tight smile.

“Don't think about it right now, kiddo.” He instead says, turning onto his street. “You're drunk, and there's nothing you can do about it tonight. So relax.” He sees the silent shocked look she sends him, the one that screams how that was the wrong thing to say; that it wasn't at all comforting. He's not good at being truly comforting, not when it really comes down to it.

Silence fills the car once more as Jeff pulls into his parking space. He gets out, and opens the door for Annie, who reluctantly lets him help her walk. She seems to be annoyed with him, which is fine. He doesn't care.

He takes them inside, and up the elevator to his floor. They walk down the hallway, Annie's arm around his shoulders, and his arm around her waist to keep her upright. He unlocks the door with ease, and takes them inside to his couch.

She sits down, and Jeff grabs her a glass of water from the kitchen. “Drink.” He orders, wrapping her hands around the cup so it doesn't fall. She pokes her tongue out at him, but ultimately starts drinking it slowly. He watches, waiting until the cup is empty, and then he helps her to his room.  
  
“You can sleep in here, I'll take the couch.” He pulls off her shoes and socks, leaving them beside the bed. He helps her out of her jacket, and folds it nicely, leaving it by her shoes. Annie lies down and Jeff tucks her in, feeling too-much like a dad, or an older brother, right now. “Need anything?” He asks, brushing her hair out of her face with a breathy laugh.

“No,” she says softly, already half asleep, “thank you, Jeff.”

Jeff just hums, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, before he turns off the lamp and closes the door behind him. He scratches at the stubble growing on his jaw, and yawns. He checks his phone and sees that it's nearing three in the morning. They have classes tomorrow, but Jeff has a feeling they won't be going.

He heads over to the couch, toeing off his shoes and socks, and pulls the throw-blanket over himself. He snuggles into a pillow, holding one against his chest as he quickly falls asleep.

* * *

To say Annie had a good night's sleep would be wishful thinking.

When she wakes up, her head is throbbing. she's covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her hair stick to her forehead. It feels like she's just been out running. She groans in pain, feeling her stomach gurgling unhappily. She hears the door open, but the lights stay off – something she's so grateful for.

Someone sits beside her, and she looks up at Jeff through blurry eyes. He presses a hand against her forehead and frowns. “You don't feel hot. Must just be the after-affects of drinking.” He tries to joke, but Annie just groans again. He's too _loud,_ she thinks, and then hears Jeff murmur a soft, “sorry.” and realises she must have said that out loud.

Jeff helps her to sit up, and makes her take two pills along with a glass of water. She can't stomach more than a sip, and Jeff doesn't force her to drink anymore. They sit in a comfortable silence until Annie asks, “What am I gonna do?”

Jeff looks at her with something akin to exasperation, but softer. “Why are you asking me?”

“Because I don't know what to do, and I need help, and you've got this nice place!” She gestures around the room, feeling so small. “How do you do it? Find a job and then balance it along with school?” Jeff shrugs, and Annie smacks his shoulder, making him laugh.

“What?” He laughs, raising his shoulders with the word. “I just think it's funny that you're asking me, when I was living out of my car last year.” Annie cracks a smile at that and shakes her head, letting out a little scoff-laugh. “How long do you have until you need to leave your current apartment?”

Annie quickly sobers up at the question, looking down at her hands, picking at her nails. “I have to pay on the first of next month. So, nine days.” She swallows, her stomach twisting and making her want to be sick. Jeff nods, looking down at the mattress.

“You could move in with me?” Annie looks up at Jeff with wide eyes, just to see him looking at her with a similarly shocked expression.

“What?”  
  
“I mean, until you find a job and get your own place.” He quickly clarifies, trying to school his own expression. “You don't have to decide now, or at all, but the offers-”

“Can I?” She asks, a feeling of cold relief washes over her. She reaches for Jeff's hands, and clutches them tightly in her own. “Are you being serious right now, Jeffrey?”

“Yes.” He says with a curt nod, shaking their hands together. “We'd have to move a few things around to fit your stuff in, but you could. If you wanted.” They stare at each other for a few moments, before Annie breaks out into a grin, and throws herself into Jeff's arms, letting out squealing giggles.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Jeff!”

Jeff laughs and pats her back softly. “Yeah, yeah, no worries, kiddo.” They pull away and Jeff pats her on the head before standing up. “Alright, how do you feel about going to classes today? Cause I'm happy to just stay-”

“ _CLASS!_ ” She screeches, jumping out of his bed and trips over her own feet in her haste to get up. Jeff grabs her by the arm to steady her, and rolls his eyes.

“Alright, but you'll need to borrow some clothes.” He strides over to his chest of drawers and pulls out a sweater and sweatpants. He hands them over to Annie with a smile, and watches to make sure she doesn't collapse as she stumbles to the bathroom to change. He also changes into new jeans and a white button-up with jacket.

Jeff packs a water bottle and painkillers in his backpack, alongside his notebooks. He makes sure he has his wallet and keys on him, and once Annie is ready, they head off to school together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thanks for readin' :3 if requested, i might make this into a series hehe


End file.
